Compare progression-free survival and frequency of response of 24 hours versus 96 hours paclitaxel infusions combined with cisplatin in Stage III and IV epithelial ovarian cancer. Derermine the incidence and severity of adverse events and the relationship between plasma concentrations and drug toxicity in 24 and 96 hour schedules.